jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
"Jeepers Creepers"
"Jeepers Creepers" is a song written by Johnny Mercer and Harry Warren in 1938. It was originally recorded by Louis Armstrong but has been covered extensively since. The song appears multiple times in the film Jeepers Creepers and the film franchise takes its name from the song. Jeepers Creepers The song first appears when siblings Darry Jenner and Trish Jenner are at a diner and waiting for the police. It is played over the phone by Jezelle Gay Hartman, along with an ominous warning to run whenever the song is played. While Darry and Trish are driving back towards the House of Pain, a cover of the song plays on the radio. Shortly after, the Creeper attacks the cars. While in the police station at the end of the movie, Jezelle sings the song to Trish and Darry and emphasizes that they need to run when they hear it. The song is played a final time at the end of the movie while the Creeper is torturing and removing Darry's eyes after killing him. Lyrics "I don't care what the weather man says, When the weatherman says it's raining, You'll never hear me complaining, I'm certain the sun will shine, I don't care how the' weather vane points, When the weather vane points to gloomy,'' ''It’s gotta be sunny to me, when your eyes look into mine;'' Jeepers Creepers'! Where'd ya get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those eyes? Gosh all git up! How'd they get so lit up? Gosh all git up! How'd they get that size? Golly gee! When you turn those heaters on, Woe is me! Got to get my cheaters on, Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those peepers? On! Those weepers! How they hypnotize! Yeah! Where’d ya get those eyes? Ramada Ramada Ramada in their eyes. (Instrumental break) Golly gee, when you turn those heaters on, woe is me gotta put my cheaters on. Jeepers creepers, where'd ya get those peepers? Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize. Knock me out, where'd ya get those eyes? Where'd ya get 'em? Won't you put me wide? Don’t you die man! Hate to advertise. Tell 'em doc. Where'd you get those eyes...?" ~ Complete 'Jeepers Creepers' Lyrics'' Jeepers Creepers was a popular 1938 song and jazz standard. It was the main theme to the film Jeepers Creepers, being played several times. Jezelle Gay Hartman told Darry that when he heard the song, he would be in grave danger. "When you hear that song you run, and I mean run! 'Cause that song ''thumb|300px|right|"Jeepers Creepers"''means something terrible for you, something so terrible you couldn't dream of it...not in your worst most terrible nightmare!" ~ Jezelle Gay Hartman When Darry hears a newer version of the song in the car, the Creeper appeared on the top of a police car. After the police are killed and the cars are stopped, the Creeper comes out from the police car and walks to the head of the police man, while whistling the song. At the end of the film the song is been playing in the new "home" of the Creeper. Category:Songs of Jeepers Creepers